


Walk This Way

by cee_m (ro_mm_ck)



Category: Young Frankenstein (1974)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/cee_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wikipedia tells us that this song came from this movie. Lizbet figured we should return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk This Way

Title: Walk This Way  
Vidder: Cee_m  
Made for: Lizbet  
Fandom: Young Frankenstein  
Song: Walk This Way by Aerosmith and RunˆD.M.C

Notes: Thanks SO much to Lizbet for bidding on me and for basically forcing me to spend HOURS LAUGHING MY ASS OFF. Sorry it took me so long to post it. YouTube was being evil about rights management so I had to find an alternate streaming site. 

[Download Link](http://www.ceemfandom.com/videos/movie/walkthisway_small_xvid.avi) (97 MB)


End file.
